Entre o mar e uma estrela
by Rita Rios
Summary: Um encontro em uma noite onde o mar,a lua e as estrela são as únicas testemunhas da descoberta de um sentimento.


Olá a todos!Quero pedir para me ajudarem,pois esse é meu primeiro fic e eu espero que gostem.É uma história curta em um universo diferente do da real história que,lembrando desde já,não é minha e sim das meninas do CLAMP que são brilhantes,afinal para criar Sakura Card captors só pode ser muito esperto.Bom deixem comentários para seber de que vocês gostam e o que eu devo melhorar,mas nãp sejam muito cruéis.Obrigada desde já.

ENTRE O MAR E UMA ESTRELA

Em uma noite com muitas estrelas e uma bela lua cheia, uma jovem é vista correndo sem direção na beira do mar. Em seu rosto lágrimas que não paravam de cair, em suas mãos sangue que delas escorria.

Desesperada, caiu de joelhos na areia. Seu cabelo castanho claro escondendo seu rosto. O vestido longo e azul molhado pelas ondas que a alcançavam!

Perto dali, um jovem caminhava distraído quando ouviu o som que a tristeza da menina fazia.Foi até ela e se sentiu mal vendo a dor que ela transmitia.O vento desalinhava ainda mais os fios de seu cabelo, seus olhos cor de âmbar estavam tristes com a cena que viam.

Algo mexeu com ele e o fez ir até a jovem.Ajoelhou-se ao lado dela e perguntou:

-O que houve?

Ela virou seu rosto e o viu a seu lado, se assustou muito e se afastou.Ele ficou encantado com a cor dos olhos dela: verdes.Pareciam esmeraldas, mas quando a viu se afastar se sentiu estranho 'ela está com medo de mim!'Pensou sofrendo com isso.

-Espere! Não quero lhe fazer mal!

-Por que acreditaria?Nem o conheço.-Disse levantando e se preparando para correr.Mas foi impedida, pois sentiu ser segurada pelo pulso.O viu levantando e sentiu uma coisa muito estranha ao ver a mão dele em sua pele, não tinha mais medo daquele estranho.Foi esse pensamento que ele interrompeu.

-Se é esse o problema, podemos resolver facilmente!-Ela o olhou confusa e assustada, sabia que ele não ia feri-la, mas como.Ele soltou seu pulso se curvou e disse.-Meu nome é Li Shaoran!E o seu?

-Me chamo Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto.

-Muito prazer senhorita!-falou depois de depositar um beijo em sua mão.-Me perdoe pelo mau jeito.

Ela se afastou um pouco, estar perto dele sentindo, seu toque a provocava de uma forma que ninguém fez.E os olhos dele tão perfeitos que ela não conseguia parar de olhá-los.Foi pensado nisso que se virou, ficando de costas para ele.Vendo isso ele perguntou:

-O que houve?Ainda tem medo de mim?

A voz dele saiu um pouco triste, como se aquele ato dela tivesse magoado-o. Então ela se virou novamente e disse:

-Não pense assim!Só estou um pouco triste pela briga que tive com meu noivo e acabei me assustando com o senhor.

Uma bomba pareceu cair em cima dele quando ela falou a palavra NOIVO.Ele abaixou a cabeça, mas quando ouviu a palavra SENHOR, prontamente se recuperou.

-Quero que me chame de Shaoran, não sou tão velho para ser chamado de senhor, tenho apenas 20 anos!

-Me perdoe, não tive a intenção de ofendê-lo, queria apenas...

Antes que pudesse continuar sentiu os dedos dele em seus lábios e sentiu um arrepio gostoso percorrer todo o seu corpo com aquele simples toque.

-Não precisa se desculpar, apenas quero que sorria, seus olhos ficam, mais belos se as lágrimas.

Só nesse instante ela notou que não estava mais chorando, mas, só de lembrar o que havia acontecido, seus olhos voltaram a arder e, em um ato impensado recostou sua cabeça no peito dele e voltou a chorar.

Shaoran se assustou com a atitude de Sakura, mas não se incomodou, pelo contrário, se sentiu feliz com o que ela havia feito, tanto que não pensou antes de envolvê-la entre seus braços.

E assim ficaram por um longo tempo, até que as lágrimas cessaram e ela se afastou, o deixando desconcertado, não queria que ela saísse dali nunca, o que não sabia é que ela também queria ficar.

-Me desculpe, eu não sei o que deu em mim!

-Não se desculpe por isso, mas também quero saber o que a senho...

-Por favor.- Interrompeu.-Me chame de Sakura, somos da mesma idade!

Ele sorriu, como ele ficava lindo sorrindo!

-Tudo bem, Sakura.Mas me diga o que aconteceu, pois não saio daqui sem saber.-Disse enquanto se sentava.Ela então sentou ao lado dele e contou sua história.

-Bom, hoje fui jantar com meu noivo e ele me pediu em casamento.

Shaoran sentiu que estava morrendo naquele instante "então ela vai se casar" pensou muito perturbado, mas Sakura, alheia aos seus pensamentos prosseguiu.

-Mas eu não aceitei!

Depois dessas palavras ele queria pular, soltar fogos, dar uma grande festa, mas controlando sua alegria aparentemente sem sentido ele perguntou:

-Por que?

Ela o olhou, depois voltou a olhar o mar.

-Sabe, sempre acreditei no amor e queria conhecê-lo logo!Quando conheci Yukito achei que estava apaixonada, mas hoje percebi que o que sinto por ele é só carinho.Quando falei isso ele se irritou, gritou comigo e eu saí de lá assustada com aquilo, pois nunca o vi perdendo o controle.Agora sei que meu noivado acabou e que o amor não foi feito pra mim.-Ela falou abaixando a cabeça.

Após o que ela disse ele se sentiu terrível, pois não sabia o que dizer.Olhou para o céu como se pedisse ajuda e sorriu agradecendo.-Obrigado!

Sakura o olhou curiosa e ele percebendo lhe disse:

-Tá vendo ali no céu?-Ele falou apontando para uma estrela um pouco acima do mar, ela assentiu e ele continuou.-Aquela estrela está sozinha, afastada de todas as outras, mas seu brilho é o maior de todas elas. É como se ela pensasse que aquele não é o lugar dela, mas nós sabemos que é apenas por vê-la e sentir a paz que ela transmite, certo?

-O que quer dizer?

-Quero dizer que às vezes pensamos que nosso lugar é diferente só por que uma coisa ou outra deu errada.-Ele virou para ela, segurou seu queixo e a fez encará-lo.-O amor chegará para você, o que estava errado era o noivo.

Depois disso, ele a beijou e ela permitiu que ele continuasse o beijo.Separaram-se instantes depois por falta de ar, mas continuaram próximos.Eles sorriram, estavam felizes.Sim, sabiam que encontraram o amor!

O dia já estava amanhecendo quando saíram da praia juntos, pois assim seria a partir daquele momento, sempre juntos.Ambos jamais esqueceriam daquela noite que entre o mar e uma estrela, conheceram seu amor!

FIM


End file.
